


Starscaperers

by AndromedianGirl



Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dipper!Kylo, Gravity Falls!AU, Mabel!Rey, Poe and Finn will make brief appearances, Stan!Han, a lot of other characters i'm too lazy and not extra enough to put it in the tags but whatevs..., also featuring Chewie as Soos, and a lot of other characters you'll see soon okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianGirl/pseuds/AndromedianGirl
Summary: Kylo and his cousin Rey fight a lot... So Leia and Luke decide to send them to Gravity Falls, the most mysterious place in the universe...





	1. An Unsettling Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic if you could not notice already, not only that but english is not my first language so please don't be rude and sorry in advance for any wrong words! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

"SHUT UP, CRYLO!"  
"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"  
Not a moment passed before Rey tackled him and they went rolling around in the mud with Luke and Leia following right behind them.  
"Kylo, behave!"  
"Rey, we talked about this!", they scolded after the children got up, dirty, but without a scratch...  
"BUT HE STARTED!"  
"NO, I DIDN'T!"  
"YOU'RE UGLY"!"  
"YOU EAT TRASH!"  
"Enough!", said Leia, "You both are going to behave and apologize to the hosts of the party and we are going home. Understood?"  
"Okay, mommy..."  
"Yes, auntie Leia..."  
With very relutance, the children went to apologize to Cecil and Rhonda, Leia and Luke's old friends.  
"Sorry, Cee... Sorry, Rho...", the children spoke in unisson.  
"That's fine, children...", said Cecil, "I remember when Luke and Leia used to fight with Han all the time and they became friends!"  
"Yeah, but me and Rey are not going to be friends never!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Race to the car!", Kylo said before rushing off with Rey right beside him.

"I'm really sorry, guys... Me and Luke told the children already that...", said Leia to Cecil and Rhonda while Luke strapped the kids in Leia's car.  
"It's no problem, really, Leia... We were just surprised, that's all... They're cousins and competition is normal at this age...11 years is almost teens, almost full problem..."  
"I know... Rey is very tricky but a lot more disciplined... Now it's Kylo that I worry about... Han left us when he was so young..."  
"Don't say that, Leia!", said Cecil with clear anger in his voice, "If he was going to raise Kylo with anything less than all of his dedication, the divorce was for the best!"  
"Yeah, I suppose you are right... Thank you, Cecil and Rhonda, until next time! We should get going..."  
After the goodbyes were said, Luke and Rey and Leia and Kylo went to their respective houses. But Kylo heard an unsettling conversation between his mother and his uncle, regarding Kylo's father. 

\------------------------------------------

"Are you sure, Luke? Han?". At the mention of his father's name, Kylo widened his eyes and perched up, trying to listen more.  
"I mean... I don't know..."  
"Han can watch them but the problem isn't about him... You know what's in that town..."  
Kylo was almost falling from his hiding place at the top of the stairs. The more he listened, the more his mind raced with ideas about his father. When Leia turned, he ran to bed, lying down still out of breath not only from running but from all the possibilities that his mind was creating. Did his father have new family? Was the fight with Rey the last straw so now Leia would send him away? Kylo cried himself to sleep that night, but he was determined to stay with his mother.


	2. When Are We Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find out about the trip and they're not too happy about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might think I'm getting ahead of myself (and I probably am tbh) BUT I'll have a long week, with 3 to 4 tests everyday (LAST WEEK YAAAAS) and since I'll post the chapters as soon as I write one, from monday to friday I might dissapear a little bit. But I'll be right back. Enough rambling, enjoy your reading!

The following day, Kylo woke up and remembered why his nose was clogged and his eyes were burning. He had cried.   
Kylo did not know much of his father, but while he did his morning routine, he cursed Han for making him cry so much. When he was finished, Kylo went down the stairs like he was afraid to make noise, his hands were shaking, but after replaying what he was going to say over and over again in his head while he brushed his teeth, altough he was nervous, he felt prepared.  
"Good morning, sweetie. Breakfeast will be ready in a few minutes, sit down", Leia said with a smile.  
"Mom...?", Kylo said, sounding scared, his voice almost fading.   
"Yeah, sweetie, what's wrong?", she was now kneeled in front of him, hands on his shoulders while looking in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry that I fought with Rey in the party yesterday...", his eyes were filled with tears, "I'm sorry, please don't send me away, let me live here with you, I'll be good, I promise! I love you, mom!", Kylo was crying now and Leia was a mix of confused and heartbroken.  
"Kylo, sweetie, look at me... I love you, it's fine, Cecil and Rhonda didn't mind at all. I would never send you away, why are you saying such things?"   
"I heard you talking to uncle Luke in the phone and you two were talking about sending me away!", he said between hiccups.  
"Oh no, sweatheart! Luke and I were thinking about sending you and Rey to spend only this summer with... with your father. We think that I would be nice for you to bond a little bit without me and Luke behind you two."  
"But I don't want to see him...", Kylo said under his breath, and Leia's heart skipped a beat.  
"Kylo, look at me... Me and your father are still great friends, and I respect him. We both decided together that the best decision was that he should walk away, and he did it. He did it for us, for reasons that you still don't understand. But he will always be your father, and he has to see you. It's never too late to be part of your life... Can you at least try to get along with Han? For me?"  
"For you."  
"Let's get some pancakes, handsome boy."  
"Mooom!", said Kylo, now smiling. 

\------------------------------------------

"Sunshine? Are you up?", whispered Luke, slowly opening Rey's door.  
"GOT YOU, DADDY!", said Rey, jumping on his neck and giggling loudly.  
"Good morning! You sure got me, Rey of Sunshine!", said Luke while giving Rey a piggy back ride down the stairs. "You want waffles?"  
"Yes, Sir!"   
"Then I'm going to have to make some!", said Luke, heading to the kitchen with Rey still on his back.  
After the waffles were served and they were both eating in comfortable silence, Luke spoke.  
"Rey... So... Me and Leia have been talking and we decided that we are going to send you and Kylo to stay with an old friend of ours during the summer". Rey immediatly dropped her fork and started to fill Luke with questions and complains.  
"But I'm going to miss you! Who's the friend? I don't want to spend my summer with Kylo! Where to? Don't send me, please!". Luke only sighed.  
"Don't worry, you know the friend, you just don't remember. It's your uncle Han"  
"Uncle Han?"  
"Yes, Kylo's father. He saw you when you were a little baby... When you were crying, he used to tell you stories about his adventures to calm you down and it always worked. If you feel homesick, ask him to tell you a story, and you will feel better soon, okay? Trust me.", said Luke, with his hand around Rey's shoulder, looking down to her.  
"Ok, dad... But I don't want to spend my summer with Kylo! He's annoying!"   
"Well, that's the point. Me and Leia are sending you two because you must be friends. We are family, we must unite. Would you try to be a little gentler with Kylo for a while for me?"   
"Yes, dad"  
"Let's eat then."

\------------------------------------------

But one question still lingered in the mind of the children, and, though none of the four knew, Kylo and Rey asked said question, at the same time as if it was reaharsed.  
"When are we going?"


	3. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children arrive at Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my finals are over! So I'll continue that post-it-as-I-write line... also, quick explanation: i'm not offering descriptions for Leia, Luke and Han because Idk what age you want to imagine them with... so... yeah... also this chapter is not my best so... try to enjoy, okay? don't be mean...

The following week, the Leia and Luke and Kylo and Rey were in the car on the way to Gravity Falls. Altough Kylo and Rey usually fought in all of the road trips in family they have ever done, today he was awfully quiet, contaminating the atmosphere in the car with his apprehension.  
"Sweetie, are you okay?", Leia asked even if she already knew the answer and the reason why Kylo was so nervous.  
"Yeah, mom."  
On the other hand, Rey was as happy as she could be. After receiving the news that she and Kylo would travel together, she got sad and nervous, for being in a strange place without Luke, but as the time passed, she got less attached to the idea of being away with Kylo and more interested in an adventure.  
"I bet it's pretty cool there, Kylo.", she said. Even with Kylo being mean to her, she would be nice with him for Luke.  
"Hm", he said. He was trying to be nicer with Rey too, because of Leia. But he didn't know if Leia would give him enough strenght to keep his chin up while talking to Han. 

\------------------------------------------

After sometime of road trip, some snacks and naps and Leia and Luke switching places to drive three times, they arrived. Kylo wanted to vomit as he got out of the car to stand next to Rey, who was almost bouncing with excitement, trying to make small talk to him.  
"It will be so fun!"   
"I can't wait!"  
"I hope Han is nice", she said, only to stop smiling and look at Kylo with wide eyes after realizing what she had said.  
"Sorry", she mumbled. Kylo didn't respond.  
After Luke had finished taking the kids' baggage off the car, Leia went to cover every bit of skin that there was visible on the children with sunscreen.   
"Never forget sunscreen, it might save your life one day, you know..."  
That was when there was a voice with a playful tone that made Luke and Leia smile, and Rey's lips twitch upwards, while furrowing her brows at the strangeness of it. But it chilled Kylo to the bone.  
"Hey, kids!", Han said.  
Kylo really wanted to run into the woods surrounding them, but when he looked at his mother's eyes, the way she looked at him... He knew he had to do it... He turned around and looked at Han, and while Han's smile never faltered, he was a little surprised when he stepped forward to ruffle Kylo's hair.  
"You grew up, kid..."  
"Thanks, I guess..."  
Leia wanted to cry with relief, Kylo's response was better than she would've imagined it after the eye contact a few moments before. She only hoped that it continued all summer long...   
Han turned to Rey.  
"Hey, Rey! You've grown up too!"   
"Hi, Uncle Han!"  
After the children said their last goodbyes to Luke and Leia, they turned to Han, that still hold the same smile in his face.  
"Welcome to Gravity Falls, and to the Millennium Falcon!".  
As the kids went to take their smaller bags and stood there waiting to be guided inside when Han turned to the shop and yelled.  
"CHEWIE!!!"  
"Chewie?", the name sounded familiar to Kylo... Probably another family friend. The children weren't expecting to see the tallest man come out of the shack, and they had to look up to see his face. Although he was big and buff with rough features, a beard and long hair tied into a ponytail, his face transmited kindness, and the children felt more at ease.  
"Hi, boss!", he said with a very deep voice.  
"Imma need help here!"   
Chewie's eyes widened when he saw the kids.  
"Rey! Kylo!". He ran to them, easily picking them up while the children laughed, and holding each one in one arm, the children kind of sitting in his shoulders.  
"Hi, Chewie!", the children spoke in unisson.   
"I need help to carry the bags not the children!", said Han, a little annoyed for staying under the sun for too long.  
"Okay, sorry, boss", he said putting the children down carefully and picking up the other larger bag.  
"Let's get in, kids", said Han.


	4. Good night, Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids settle in the Millennium Falcon and there is something in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is awful and I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry. But (try to) enjoy it! (please?) PS: Can you find the Welcome to Night Vale reference somewhere in the page? ((come on, it's right on your face))

As they entered the Millennium Falcon, Rey and Kylo felt more at ease with the situation and with each other. It helped with the fact that Chewie basically had planned activities for all summer long.  
"There's the park, the mall... There's a great pizza place, next to the mall... Oh, and Maz's restaurant! You'll love it there!"  
"Maz's pies are the best", agreed Han.

After the children had emptied their bags and picked their beds, Han wanted to talk to them.  
"We always need help with the shop here so I might ask you for a few services, nothing too overwhelming... If anything, Chewie and I are here, okay?"  
"Yeah, Uncle Han!"  
"Sure, Han..."  
Han smiled.  
"Well, it's nighttime already... Who would've thought that unpacking would take so long... Let's get you something to eat and then you get some sleep."

While they waited for the pizza to arrive, the children explored the tourist trap that Han ran. All sorts of trinkets, from rocks allegedly from another planet to alien blood in a little bottle pendant, and everything in between.  
"Wow, this looks like an episode of Hoarders...", Rey said, "It's cool though... Oh, look at this bottle, it's sparkly! "Alien Love Potion, to put the shine of the stars in one's eyes". Pffffffft... But the bottle is so pretty..."  
"He's digging this 51 Area aesthetic way too hard... But it really is kind of cool", Kylo said, while looking inside of a glass of "alien eyes".  
While they were looking everything around them with great curiosity, even knowing that it was all pretend, they understood why the tourists liked Han's shop so much.  
"Hey, kids!", Chewie called, "Come on the pizza is here!"

The four of them sit down to eat, Chewie, Rey and Kylo listening to Han's plans for the following day.  
"So, tomorrow a group of tourist will visit. I need you to be out of sight for 30 minutes while I tour them around the shop. It will be like this for the rest of the summer, but the tours never go over half a hour and don't happen too often, so it's not that big of a deal. I'll also need you to do some chores tomorrow for me. I'll let you know when we need help." The plan doesn't sounded bad, so all of them agreed and continued to eat the pizza silently. 

Halfway trough the meal, Rey started to feel nervous, like she was being watched. Kylo felt something too, but instead of feeling watched it was a strange feeling... Felt like luring. Luring to what, he didn't know, but it was the most relaxed he was since he got on Gravity Falls... Maybe the city wasn't so bad... 

After the kids were in bed, Rey spoke up.  
"Kylo, I feel weird... This place is kinda strange sometimes..."  
"Weren't you all excited about having adventures here and got all happy in the shop?"  
"Yeah but I don't know..."  
"You must be just nervous because you miss Luke giving you goodnight... Soon enough, we will be hunting UFO's together, don't worry"  
They both giggled.  
"Thanks, Kylo. Didn't know you could be nice."  
"You're welcome. I didn't know you could be cool too."  
"Good night"  
"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry... <3


End file.
